


Night time songs

by Bamster



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brother fluff, I'll stand by you by Pretenders, Songfic, You'll be in my heart by Phil Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamster/pseuds/Bamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan wakes John in the middle of the night crying, with Scott out how does he calm little Alan down. One shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night time songs

''Allie what's wrong''

Hushed a 12 year old John as tried to settle his 5 year old brother Alan down. Alan came into John's room crying five minutes prier, John tried his best to calm Alan down but every time he asked what's wrong his little blonde brother.

''Allie please tell me what's wrong so I can help you''

Alan cried harder into his older brothers shoulder, John was thinking of a way to calm him down when an idea popped into his head

Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Alan gradually stop crying and started to listen to John sing

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain  
I know we're different  
But deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Don't listen to them  
Cause what do they know?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

And destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more

Oooo, you'll be in my heart  
You'll be here in my heart  
No matter what they say  
I'll be with you  
You'll be here in my heart  
I'll be there always

Always  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always

As John was finishing the song he started to wipe Alan's wet eyes

''Allie are you gonna tell Johnny what's wrong'' John whispered to Alan

''Johnny I weally miss mommy Johnny, I weally miss mommy'' Alan wailed back into John's shoulder.

John picked up Alan and walked over to his bedroom window, sat Alan on the ledge of the window while he opened it.

''Hi Alan, you see the stars in the sky, mommy is with them looking down on us and protecting us''

''But I want mommy down 'ere to wotect us, Johnny'' Alan said as his eyes began to water

''But Alan you can always talk to mom and she'll always listens'' John said as he soothed his only blonde brother

''Its not the same 'cause she is not 'ere''

''Mom is always here Alan, in here''

And he pointed to Alan's heart. Alan gave a small smile and leaned out the window and looked into the cold dark sky

''Mommy I's and Johnny weally miss you and we wove you so much''

John felt tears prick in his eyes but quickly wiped them away

''Alan do you want to stay in my bed to night''

He ask the younger blonde nodded and made a mad dash out of John's room to his own then back to John's with his quilt and his red lion teddy. He crawled on to the bed and settled near the wall. John tucked Alan in then slipped under his quilt, Alan then rested his head on John's arm as John put his arm around him.

''Johnny pwease sing again''

Sighing as he didn't want Alan to start crying again. John thought about a song he could sing.

Why, why you look so sad?   
The tears are in your eyes   
Come on and come to me now   
Don't, don't be ashamed to cry   
Let me see you through   
I've seen the dark side too   
When the night falls on you   
You don't know what to do   
Nothing you confess   
Could make me love you less   
I'll stand by you   
I'll stand by you   
Won't let nobody hurt you   
I'll stand by you   
So, if you're mad get mad   
Don't hold it all inside   
Come on and talk to me now   
Hey, what you got to hide?   
I get angry too   
But I'm alone like you

When you're standing   
At the crossroads   
And don't know which   
Path to choose   
Let me come along   
'Cause even if you're wrong   
I'll stand by you   
I'll stand by you   
Won't let nobody hurt you   
I'll stand by you   
Take me into your darkest hour   
And I'll never desert you   
I'll stand by you

And when, when the night   
Falls on you baby   
You're feeling all alone   
You're wondering on your own   
I'll stand by you   
I'll stand by you   
Won't let nobody hurt you   
I'll stand by you   
I'll stand by you   
Won't let nobody hurt you   
I'll stand by you

With that both blondes fell asleep


End file.
